guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Heart or Mind: Garden in Danger
Overview Summary #Bring Koss and find Hedge Wizard Lohhaj in the Nightfallen Garden. #See Master Gardener Kobahl for your reward. Obtained from :Zerai the Learner in The Kodash Bazaar Requirements :Attack at the Kodash :Koss is required in the party Reward: :*2,500 XP :*250 Gold :*10 Lightbringer Points Dialogue :"Ruptures have indeed been reported in the Garden of Seborhin. It has fallen into night, taken over by creaures of pure darkness known as Harbingers. They will anchor the Realm of Torment if not destroyed, but can only be harmed by pure light, honor, and truth. The ancient caretakers and protectors, the hedge wizards of Seborhin, were killed or ran in terror from their sacred duty to protect our most beautiful and powerful sites. Search this '''Nightfallen Garden' of Seborhin for my old friend, Hedge Wizard Lohhaj, and gain his aid. You protected the Temple of Lyssa. You must now protect the Seborhin. If not, all of Vabbi will fall. You must make the choice: Defend Ronjok in Kourna or Help us Vabbians with the Nightfallen Garden of Seborhin."'' ::Accept: "We bring light to these dark times." ::Reject: "I can't. Ronjok is in trouble." ::When asked about quest: "The Hedge Wizards have either been killed or they have fled. Search the '''Nightfallen Garden' for Hedge Wizard Lohhaj. He is an old friend of mine and should be able to help."'' Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Hedge Wizard Lohhaj: "Help! Oh, Lyssa. Help us all!" Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Hedge Wizard Lohhaj) :"They're all dead or fled. DEAD OR FLED!" ::Player response: "He has gone mad. Koss, why don't you try to talk some sense to him?" :"You will see. It's terrible! TERRIBLE!" ::Accept: "We are ready." ::Reject: "We are not ready yet." Cinematic Dialogue :The Horticulturist: "All is lost! We are doomed, I tell you, doomed!" :Koss: "We're here to help, old man!" :Melonni: "This place is lost, I fear. We should worry about Ronjok." (if in party) :The Horticulturist: "There is no help! There is no hope!" :The Horticulturist: "The world is ending! Nightfall is at hand!" :Koss: "Is everything lost, then?" :The Horticulturist: "No, but the corruption is spreading! Soon it will engulf everything!" :': ''"Not if we can stop it." '''Reward Dialogue :"You found Lohhaj. That is good! Horticulturist Honin, the head of the order, is preparing for our final stand against the Harbingers. You and Koss will be our saviors. We can help keep the torment at bay, but can do no more than that. It is up to all of you to ensure the Harbingers are destroyed. Only then will this waking nightmare abate." Followup :Jennur's Horde (mission) Walkthrough Just bring Koss and head into the Nightfallen Garden. The quest marker indicating the location of Hedge Wizard Lohhaj is just a short distance away. You may have to engage one or two groups of enemies at most. Notes *Although Zerai the Learner tells you that you have to choose, it is possible to complete both the Nundu Bay and Jennur's Horde missions without finishing the game. Accept both Heart or Mind primary quests from Zerai. Complete one of them so that you can enter the mission that follows it (but don't accept the reward yet). Then, complete the other Heart or Mind quest (Heart or Mind: Ronjok in Danger) so that you can enter the second mission. This way, you can do both. (Once you have access to both missions, you can accept both quest rewards.) *If you fail the quest it can be a bit confusing to pick it up again as the Learner in the Bazaar doesn't give it again. Instead go to the Jennur's Horde to pick it up from the gardener. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Lightbringer points